


Protester

by Gold_St_Mercury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_St_Mercury/pseuds/Gold_St_Mercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drarry one-shot where Draco decides he's heard enough of Potter's whining and grants him no mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protester

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters depicted in this work. This story is entirely made up by me.

"Dr-Draco," Harry stuttered as the blond boy nibbled furiously at the wizard's exposed neck. "We can't do this here- everyone will be back... Ahhhhhh." Harry was interrupted with his own moan when Draco found just the spot on Harry's collarbone with his mouth.  
"Oh you like that don't you, Potter?" Malfoy hissed and unbuttoned the dark haired boy's shirt- his tie was long gone from his wardrobe.  
"But Draco.." He protested.  
"Shut your mouth, Potter, or I'll shut it for you," he cut off. Draco licked up Harry's throat causing a whimper from the smaller boy. "Hehe, perfect," Malfoy said under his breath. He then pushed Potter down on the desk, trapped his hands to the wood table with his own strength, and straddled him for all he was worth.  
The rest they say, is history.


End file.
